Exblaster Wiki
Exblaster is an AU based of an AU named SOULtale which, in turn, is an AU of the famous Game Undertale. It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like you, SHOULD DIE BY MY JUDGEMENT -Exxy, before killing you. STORY In this AU, Everyone in SOULtale was killed. Exblaster was broken, but stayed determined. The human eventually reached Judgement Hall. They were Judged and finally killed. However, upon the Human's death, Exxy gained the SOULs of His friends. He became extremely powerful. The only SOUL He didn't get was His Brother's, who is Vengeance and longs to have Exxy's abilities and take the SOULs for himself. Exxy is on the run from Papyrus. Exxy has met a few AU's in their adventures. One of the most memorable encounters is involving a Tem, Determinatale!Sans and a rather RESET-Happy Human. This is TELLTALE. Appearance Exxy wears a golden Jacket over a grey shirt. He also wears goggles over his Golden Pupils, which are gold due to the Power he holds. He wears black Shorts and despite what the picture shows, the Shoes are confirmed to be Black Hi-top Sneakers. I was told this by the Creator. Personality They are quite happy, for most of the time. They are often serious, however, and their mood can change with one word. You could say multiple Puns, and He'd Laugh, then you make a joke that somehow ties to the Death of their Friends, and the 'But Nobody Came' Music will start playing and they might wanna kill you. They make puns, but aren't lazy. Depressed, In a way, but they'd rather not show it so obviously. Habits Exxy has a couple of habits that are worth mentioning. -Juggling then throwing the stars into trees or walls. -Chanting: "Jevil in the box, DETERMINATION is the Key." Over and over in Wingdings. I will not spoil what it means. Powers There is no limit to Exxy's abilities or powers. He has many abilities, relating to his friends and his own. He has no Solid list yet, but I'm sure I'll be told that once the Creator sees this Wiki I'm making for them. =). Here are a few I know of though. -SOUL Absorption. Exxy can absorb any SOUL even if he has 7. There is no cap limit to his amount of SOULs. -Determination. Exxy has Determination and is able to SAVE and LOAD. Exxy has more DT than Dtale, and can overwrite their SAVEs. -Bones. As Per Usual. -SOUL Blasters. Multi-Coloured. These are powerful and can ERASE a SOUL, getting rid of a person and stops them from coming back, no matter the amount of RESETs. The damage ranges from 1 to 100 HP taken. -Shortcuts. As Per Usual. -Asriel's Stars. He can summon these which can make you feel DETERMINED.￼ More Soon! STATS *His HP is not entirely Infinite. He can be Damaged greatly, and must become a SOUL and inhabit another being to Heal. He can't Die, but if he is Hurt too much, he will be scarred and Weakened, making it easier to fight him off next time. He will become a SOUL when he starts feeling the Damage. His Other STATS are actually infinite, though.* Seraphim!Exxy In one of my books, Exxy meets Error404 by SHADIKAL15 (https://hellverseundertale.fandom.com/wiki/Error404) and they become friends. Their friendship lasts forever and it continues into the Sequel. In the first book, However, In part 3, they have to fight Seraphim!Sans. Error404 finds 7 Human SOULs and becomes Seraphim!Error404 (Not Canon) but Error404 can't bring himself to hurt Seraphim!Sans as they were good friends. 404 spares Thought, and Thought betrays him and propels Error404 back. The SOULs defuse from 404 and Exxy walks by, taking the SOULs. Exxy was already trying to fight Thought, but they were getting nowhere. When Exxy took the SOULs from 404, he absorbed them, becoming Seraphim!Exxy. He did this as he could gain as many SOULs as he liked. When he did this, he punched Seraphim!Sans in the Face. Here are the Stats. HP= Infinite, for real this time. DEF= Still infinite, but it also has a special ability where if Exxy is hit, his Defense will raise even higher (Despite being infinite) and cause a Concussive Blast, hurting the Attacker. ATK= Still Infinite, but the Attacks are much more Damaging and can last longer. Like the blasters only last 3 seconds, but when in Seraphim form, they last 10. Powers of Seraphim!Exxy Bones= As usual, but these are stronger. Blasters= Last longer and stronger. Shortcuts= He can now Shortcut an entire group of people, up to a Maximum of 1,000 people at a time, not including themselves. So, it's 1,001 if they include themselves in the Shortcut. Concussive Blast= As a result of his Defense raising, a Concussive Blast will radiate outward, damaging all enemies in the area. If you're their Friend, they can choose whether you are hurt by it or not, so no need to back away. Time Control= With the Power of his initial Friend's SOULs and then +7 more, Exxy now has 2 Determination SOULs. Determination and the rest of the SOULs put together is powerful enough already, but double that and then the Determination is so powerful, it has full control of a Timeline. Exxy can Stop, Rewind, Speed up, Slow Down and Skip Time. However, He can't keep doing it. Having full control of a Timeline is quite draining. Therefore, Exxy can't use it all the 'Time'. A disadvantage is his inability to RESET. He can't RESET because he isn't Human. Dtale can, but that's because of his low STATS. Exxy has high STATS, so He isn't Given the RESET ability. He can only RESET if he is in a timeline or AU where the Human is dead. But if RESETting brings the Human back, they can't RESET after that. Exxy's World Now, Exxy's ORIGINAL world is destroyed, but with the power he had, he made a new world. He has his friends back, but he couldn't bring Papyrus back, since he isn't dead. That was Exxy's first clue that His Brother was alive even after escaping from a Collapsing SOULTale. He figured Papyrus would still be after the SOULs he possessed, so he is still on the Run. Relationships -Seraphim!Sans In one of my books, Exxy meets Thought!Sans and even Punches him in the Face after becoming Seraphim!Exxy. https://undertale-au-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sans/The_Thought -Determinatale!Sans They met in Temmie Village after a Genocidal Human passed through. At first, Dtale was a dick and hated Exxy. Later, However, they overcame their differences and now live with the Human who RESET and with Dust!Sans and Wound!Sans, another AU I may have to make a wiki for. https://undertale-au-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Determinatale_Sans -Temmie The Temmie went along with Them after seeing how much Exxy could help. Temmie acts as Exxy's pet and is cat-like, more so than the other Temmies. -Wound!Sans Found later in a weird AU. Wound is a Sans in Constant pain and was invited to join the team after Exxy saw the potential in them. Wound also causes many problems and in our RP chats, the guy playing as Wound makes Everyone's lives harder by spamming the chat with plot twists and Corrupted minds. https://woundtale-sans.fandom.com/?wiki-welcome=1 -Dust!Sans Exxy has a 'Crush' on Dust. It's canon as the creator said, and is not Canon to Dust, but it's another Timeline. Not much to be said apart from Dust being invited after Exxy found them hiding somewhere. https://undertale-au-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sans/Dusttale -UT!Sans The team lives with UT!Sans and UT!Papyrus with the Human and their relationship to Exxy is a sort-of Hardly see type thing. Sans is too lazy to talk to them. https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/Sans -UT!Papyrus He loves making burnt Spaghetti for Exxy, and Exxy enjoys it, as he has no taste buds and can't complain. https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/Papyrus -Human The Human started a Genocide, went to Temmie Village and started all this mess. Exxy wanted to kill the Human, but Dtale!Sans protected the Human, who then RESET and now they live happily, if Wound would stop being twisty. *Exxy has more Relationships, but most are really complicated. They've met Ink, DustSwap and more. But, I'd rather leave that out of this as this is taking too much time already.* GALLERY Dtale Sans.png|Friend of Exxy, Dtale!Sans|link=https://undertale-au-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Determinatale_Sans 62469776_665502650539845_8107952859531706368_n.jpg|Exxy Pixel Art by me 58419304_2952200151463436_5306947541823127552_n.jpg|TellTale Cover, By The Creator Of Exxy Category:Undertale AU Category:AU Category:Undertale Category:SOULs Category:Determination Category:Comic Category:Full AU